Luckiness
by observaant- not mean
Summary: REPOSTED: Bryan sat on the bed. While Mariah wasn't looking, he whacked a Pink spotted fluffy cat creature off her bed. It fell on the floor&he stepped on it. 'Damn pink thing. This is going to be a long night...' MariahReiSalima


**Luckiness**

**Chapter one  
****: . What Project? . : .**

_I wrote this story in the beginning of September 2004.  
__But it didn't seem like that many people were interested and I kept getting flamed for being a Mariah-Hater. And I like Mariah, she's one of my favorite characters. So I put the story on hiatus._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the beyblade characters. I made up my OC's and Lisa is a real person whom I got her permission to use, I dunno, her personality. _

_**0o0oo00o**_

**_I got inspired again, and it's summer. So I revised the story, if any1 has read it before, I've switched chapter2 with chapter 1. I personally think that chappie 2 is better done than #1. My horrible spelling mistakes are being fixed. _**

**_SO REVIEW LATER : )_**

_**Oohh yeah, this plot seems really stupid now... whenI think about it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_GET THAT FREAK OUTTA THE GAME! SHE TRIPPED THREE PLAYERS AND SHE TRAVELLED!" Screamed the furious coach of the other team. _

"_Hmmm….NO," said Mr. Boris, the referee. He was a corrupted ref and the vice principal of BeySide, which gave the BeySide Dolphins an unfair advantage. She could probably do better off without this advantage right now. _

_All she was told to do was stand around, waving her hands in her air. That was exactly what she did, but somehow the ball always ended up near her and she always tripped over it while standing around. She also brought many players ( the other team and her own team as well) down with her so Miss C. decided to make her play centre position. _

_Suddenly the ball was thrown to her. She tried to aim the ball and score but somehow the ball whacked Eddie Mackenzie, the boy's star basketball player, on the head. He went down with a loud **SLAM**! _

_She winced. 0.o_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Mariah's P.O.V. :_**

It was the next day after the basketball game, starring her loser comedic-second-cousin, Lisa Jinnx.

She hummed to herself. What happened last night was too freaky and funny.

A few days ago, she and Tala had conspired to absolutely humiliate Lisa. Lisa was number one on Mariah's hate list. The girl had spilled onion soup all over her head. She had required intensive hair treatment from Bofart's. Mariah wasn't going to add to her misery, for now anyways.

The bothersome 'Lenny'**Kenny!)**kept taking pictures of her, and it was so annoying. She barely had time to talk to Rei at the game. He seemed so distracted. Mariah kept talking to Tala Valkov and Max Mizuhara all night.

Rei Kon wasn't all that happy with the fact that Mariah was still good friends with her ex-boyfriends. She was probably never going to get back with neither Tala nor Max, but that didn't stop her from flirting with them shamelessly. They were pretty fun to be with and she need to take her mind off that Rei was too occupied and wasn't telling her what was gong on with him. Tala ended up being a huge, possessive jerk… when it came to her. She broke up with him last year in the 10th grade. Tala really had her heart. But they were back to being friends now.

With Max, it was pretty a mutual break-up. It happened in the 9th grade when Mariah was more sugar-high and extremely hyper in class, he went back to the U.S. on some adventure with Ming-Ming's pop group. This apparently caused him to miss all of his exams so he had to repeat the second semester of ninth grade all over again. His relationship with Mariah became very awkward with the grade difference so they simply broke it up. The relationship was pure fun and kisses anyway.

But Rei was amazing. Mariah and he had been friends for years though Lee, the three had been childhood friends for years. He was kind, sensitive, and cool. Rei was hot, and had a great set of abs. Plus he cooked! Mariah really loved how understanding her boyfriend.

Mariah strutted into class in her new pale pink miniskirt and white camisole top. A thin gold chain with a tiny kitty charm, hung around her neck. It went with her long pink hair and matched her amber orbs. She had no idea why she was so dressed-up today. Rei hadn't noticed her new outfit all that much this morning.

Tala whistled. He was leaning against his chair. He gave her a slow smirk. "You look amazing. "

Mariah blushed slightly. He always knew how to make her feel better. She walked towards him, and pecked him on the cheek. A friendly kiss. "I always look hot."

"Ugghh…" Bryan Kuznetsov and Kai Hiwatari both said. They simultaneously rolled their eyes. Mariah glared at both of them.

"Just get a room," Bryan muttered. Mariah and Tala were about to retort when Mariam Minako teased first. Her black-blue hair was in her signature ponytail with a bandana to hold it in. "She's with Rei-bear you know. They are so friggin' nauseating cute!"

"Yeah." Kai included and propped his feet on his desk.

"Mmm hmm. Mr. Hiwatari feet off the furniture! Hello class," said Mrs. Mizuhara, Max's mother, entering the classroom. Max looked mostly like her, with blond hair and friendly blue eyes. The teacher placed her briefcase on the desk, and stood in front of the students.

"So I hope you and your partners are done your science projects, because as I am once again reminding you guys, that it's due tomorrow."

Mariah blinked. What science project? What was Maxie's mom talking about?

"Well class, I'll give you free time today to discuss anything you need to go in detail for the rest of the period." Mrs. Mizuhara concluded, "Remember this project is worth 25 of your final grade. I would be extra if I were you."

Panicking, Mariah hissed to Mariam who was busy stenciling a shark onto her binder, "What project!"

"Where have you been girl? That project was assigned a month ago."

"You're my best friend, why didn't you remind me!" Mariah was nearly hysterical.

"Don't be so melodramatic Mari. Oh yeah… I remember you were too busy making that list for your shopping spree, instead of listening to Maxie's mom. You kept buggin' me about colors of nail polish or something. Anyway you specifically told me to never mention the project or your partner's name, so I didn't." The shark looked really cool to Mariam. What else did she need to add?

Mariah sighed. Why was Mariam always right? They were best friends since kindergarten and still got along even though they had completely different interests, they both loved beyblading.

"Aghh. So, who's my partner?"

"Me."

Mariah turned around and faced the lavender haired teen. She groaned as she remembered suddenly what had happened a month ago. It was so traumatizing for her. The horror and shock of being partnered with Mr. Smilie. They both made a big deal that they were partners with each other. But Mrs. Mizuhara refused to change partners or let them work by themselves.

"Bryan, why didn't you remind me like weeks ago? We had Wolves practice twice a week."

Bryan simply shrugged his broad shoulders. He didn't particularly care about the project. He wasn't concerned about school, he was here to blade, or else he would have gone to a normal, boring private school. "Didn't remember. Didn't care."

Mariah was now reminded of all the qualities she hated about him. The arrogance. Also the fact that he was very sadistic and brutal. They simply never got along when they practiced for the blading team. Bryan thought girls did not belong on the team and the only reason Mariah was on it was because she was (had been) Tala's girl.

"Wow, you two suck." Kai commented. His long legs were once again propped on the desk. Bryan, the non-talkative one, stuck his middle finger at Kai. Kai just smirked. Mariah blew a kiss at him.

Before, Kai and Mariah could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. Ever since Mariam was on Kai's beyblade team, Team Phoenix, Mariam began to hang out with Kai, ( a.k.a. loner boy to Mariah) they begrudgingly got along . Kai and Bryan got along as two people could whose personalities were stoic. Except Bryan's friend Tala, who had been Kai's former friend and Kai couldn't stand each other. It started in the tenth grade when both Kai and Tala were chosen for the senior team, Blades. The captain (before he left) thought it was a good idea to let the other team members to choose their own captain. The other six members, not including the other three that were about to graduate that year, chose both Tala and Kai to be the co-captains. Tala had more charisma and people were drawn to him. Kai was more of the silent type who could get the team together and to the finals. But the two would not share the captain position. Their friends had been forced to choose a faction. Mr. Dickenson then decided to make _two _senior teams to end their ongoing dispute. Tala's team was the Wolves and Kai's was Team Phoenix. Last year the Beyside team won the world championships in Hawaii. It was anyone's guess who would this year's tournament in December.

0.o

"Oh don't worry Kai; we'll be done this assignment, by tomorrow. We can do it! Believe!" For extra emphasis, Mariah raised her fist in the air.

"Stop the cheerleader act. What's the project again?" Bryan asked sighing. Mariah was a cheerleader, and those people really weren't his type. He couldn't stand how enthusiastic she could be.

"Researching about genetic engineering." Haley Alero said, turning around. She sat in front of Mariah.

"I didn't ask _you." _Bryan growled. He had no idea why Haley, or whatever her name was -bothered him so much.

Haley merely raised a studded eyebrow and looked at him. She wore five diamond studs in her left ear and three dangling hoops earring with tiny charms and a chain piece in her right ear. He knew nothing about the girl, but she seemed pretty cool to everyone else. Haley was one of the newer transfer students at BeySide Academy.

"No, you didn't, but you guys were pretty loud."

"Bryan can you _concentrate?_ Thanks, Haley, for your help." Then Mariah turned to the currently sleeping Tala. "Wake up! Bryan and I won't be able to make it to today's practice."

"Ummm…uhhhh why?" he asked still slightly groggy.

"School work! Hello? Wait you're in the same class as well, why didn't _you_ remind me about the project!"

"Ummmmmm... (gulps) my partner did most of the work, so I kinda forgot." Tala said sheepishly. Mariah and Mariam turned to each other and rolled their eyes. "You're forgiven, you slacker."

"Well it takes one to know one." Tala said childishly, grinning one of his flirty smiles at Mariah.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

It was the beginning of lunch and Mariah sat on Rei's lap at the Phoenix's table. There was also a few of the D.A.R.K members at the table. D.A.R.K was the junior beyblading team at BeySide. Tyson was the leader for the reason that he was an amazing blader but since he was a sophomore, he couldn't join, or try out for either senior team until the next year. Even that Lenny guy (Kenny) was at the table. Luckily, Lisa wasn't with him. So glad. 

Mariah usually had lunch with the _three Annes_, _Kendrea_, and the other cheerleaders, but at the moment they were AWOL. She couldn't find any of the squad anywhere. Rei was acting more like himself; he even noticed her new skirt and commented how pretty she looked.

"Hey guys! Can't you guys get a room? All this lovey- dovey stuff is making me so sick I'll lose my lunch soon!" Tyson Kinomiya exclaimed, carrying a full tray of food. There was no soup on the tray, Mariah noticed.

"Sorry Tyson, I'd like to see the day when you don't want to eat." Ray joked and then kissed Mariah on the cheek. She smiled.

"LEAVE them alone Tyson," Hilary Orbertson scolded, sitting next to Tyson further down from when Mariah was sitting on Ray's lap.

"Oh come on Hilary…."Tyson begin, Mariah mentally tuned them out. It was the same argument every time, and Tyson always lost.

"Emily, so do you have the stats for Embers?" Lenny/Kenny enquired.

Emily Watson pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned, "Embers has been pretty elusive. I can barely find any information."

Emily was also another member of D.A.R.K but was mainly a reserve because she loved tennis even more then blading and was better at doing the stats. D.A.R.K was an acronym for Donuts Are Really Kool! The name was made up by Tyson, the pig.

"We'll find the info." Kenny replied while typing something on his laptop, "Hey has anyone seen Lisa? Mr. Boris, the V.P. was looking for Lisa in class."

Mariam shuddered, "That man is creepy."

"Yeah dude, what he wanted with Lisooo?" Max asked a few seconds later chugging the 2 litre bottle of coke.

"Max, stop eating so much sugar!" Hilary scolded. Mariah couldn't stand the pretty brunette very much. The brown haired girl usually was seen giving others a lecture, abiut something or another. Hilary, the sophomore, even had the nerve to scolded Mariah about her new designer leather boots. Something or other about poor animals. Whatever. The boots had costed a fortune, and Mariah wasn't going to give them up. Although a person had to respect the girl when she could get Tyson to stop eating and just shut up.

"I'm not eating sugar! I'm drinking it. Muahahahhaahahahahahahahahaha!" Max laughed weirdly.

Mariah giggled as the sugar was in Max's system and he became two times as hyper. It always happened during lunch. Wait, it felt like she was forgetting something. _The project! Damn, where's Bryan?_ Mariah slid off Rei's lap.

"Oh my gosh Rei, I totally about the project I have to do with him! Have to find the bastard. The project's due tomorrow. But you know what? We _will_ finish today. Later guys!" Mariah said and quickly pecked Rei on the lips. Then she strolled towards Tala's table.

"Go Mariah, go! You _can do it!" _Max cheered. He jumped on the table. He kicked some food over.

"MA-AX! MY FOOD!" wailed Tyson.

* * *

Bryan was sitting beside Spencer at Tala's usual table. Most of the time Mariah could not stand with the crowd that Tala hung out with. 

"Hey babe." Tala called Mariah as went to the table.

"Hey Tala. Guys. Come on Bryan, science project." Mariah reminded him her hands were on her hips.

"Who cares? Anyway I'm not done my lunch." Bryan sneered. In front of him was a huge piece of bloody streak. Mariah was about to begin ranting to Bryan when Tala cut in, "Mariah sit down with us for lunch. We're a team and you never sit with us. Don't you like me?"

Tala gave her one of his adorable puppy faces and she couldn't resist. Giggling, she agreed.

Johnny McGregor, Spencer Sergie, Clara Davis, Ian Petrovksy and Mihaeru Saunders were also sitting at the table. Most of the other people she could stand, but _not_ Clara. Clara had also been one of the reasons they broke up. The damn whore had always been hanging off Tala and even one or twice tried to get with him, when Mariah was around! But Tala had never liked the hoe, or so he had claimed. Mihaeru was a new member of Wolves and a relatively new transfer student at BeySide. Mariah loved how his hair looked. Blond stands of hair flared everywhere in a chaotic messy fashion. It was wicked looking. They started chatting about where he was from.

"How do you do your hair?" Mariah asked Mihaeru.

"I dunno," Mihaeru replied, "I just wake up and it's like this. So I add a bit of gel."

Mariah scooted closer to Mihaeru and ran her fingers though his hair, " It's so soft!"

"Umm ... Thanks?" Mihaeru replied smiling raising a brow. He wasn't too sure how to respond to Mariah's comment. Mihaeru noticed that Tala wasn't exactly happy with the attention he was receiving from Mariah. From the rumors he heard from Clara and the various mutterings form Bryan, plus the rest of the student populace, Tala and Mariah had dated and broke up. Clara, told him, apparently Tala wanted Mariah back. But then she was with Rei Kon now. _What an intricate love triangle_, Mihaeru thought. He didn't want to get on the Captain of the Wolves' nerves; Mihaeru was only a reserve, recruited by Boris. He could easily be kicked off the team for some inane reason. Luckily for him, Johnny intervened.

"Mariah, stop trying to turn us gay."

"I'm not," Mariah said brazenly crossing her legs, "you already are."

Tala ignored Mariah's and Johnny's little argument.

"Okay some of Wolves aren't here so this isn't an official meeting. So, I don't forget later, I had a meeting with Boris and he told me that there will be two new transfer students at BeySide. Boris recruited them on our team. They're to arrive on Saturday." Tala announced.

"It's just in time before I leave." Spencer spoke out. Spencer wasn't much of a speaker. He was going back to Russia for the remainder of the first semester for family problems. He wasn't very specific, but the team respected him. Most of the Wolves were distant to each other and weren't precisely _friends _in that they hung out with each other, or cheered when they bladed, however there was that level of respect for their teammates.

"I'll tell you this again later but there'll be a meeting on Saturday to greet them." Tala repeated. He looked at Mariah once again.

Mariah checked on the progress of Bryan finishing his streak. He wasn't done yet. Bryan was slowly cutting the streak and eating it piece by piece. She stood up, seething, about to grab the broad-shouldered Russian when the bell rang. Class was to start in five minutes.

_Damnmit._ Mariah fuming grabbed Bryan's hand and dragged him out of the caferia. Without a backwards glance she said, "Bye Guys! Later Tala!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Rei was still a bit confused when his girlfriend quickly left the table. 

"Wait, since when did Mariah have to do a project with Bryan!"

Kai rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly hungry anymore after watching Tyson pull that annoying temper tantrum act. "Long story short, she and Bryan forgot all about it until now. The project is due tomorrow. I doubt that they'll finish by then. "

"It was funny in class that she was all panicky. But you know Kai, you shouldn't underestimate Mariah, she's pretty tough and full of surprises." Mariam warned Kai shaking her head, smiling.

"Mariah's amazing." Kenny commented with a huge goofy grin on his face and continued typing in his laptop. Rei always wondered what Kenny was constantly doing with the piece of machinery. Was he looking up porn?

"Yep." Rei said agreeing. He knew that the computer wizard had a major crush on Mariah, it was fine with him, that as long as Kenny didn't try to do anything creepy about it. Unlike a certain red hair Russian, he unfortunately knew. Rei heard form the rumor mill that Tala was still after _his_ girlfriend. Rei knew that the look in his eyes that Tala was after Mariah. Hopefully Mariah wasn't still interested. She wouldn't be, if she was still with him. But it didn't help that Tala was in more of Mariah's classes than he was, and they spent an awful lot of time together practicing for Wolves. Kai had still stubborn at the time of not letting Mariah joining Team Phoenix because she had been Tala's girlfriend. Rei erased the doubt from his head. He trusted Mariah full heartedly.

Ray tried to listen to the conversation around the caf table. He heard something about Kenny saying something about visiting Lisa after school and about how it was some odd basketball game.

Ray looked over to the team Wolves table, where most of them sat with a few other selected friends. Mariah was laughing with Tala. Ray felt sort of guiltily that he was sort of spying Mariah. He tried to listen to what Ozuma Tallic was talking about but then got distracted by looking up to watch Mariah mess around with some blonde's hair. His name started with an M or a P…

_I'm horrible boyfriend_, Ray thought as once again he put his hand into his pocket for the tattered letter that he must have read at least fifty times by now. The letter was from his ex, Salima North. Yeah, letters were a thing of the past; there was a nice feeling from receiving a letter. Emails seemed so impersonal and_ cold_ to Rei.

Ray wasn't sure what to do anymore about Mariah or Salima. The bell rang and he stood up. The chair scratched the floor and he left to go to class.

* * *

Anywayz people Review mah story! Tell me if you think its crap or you like it. Or write whatever stuff you like, i.e. I LK E CAKE. BYE!

Well that's the revised version!1 Boo-ya!

Lisa, the girl on Mariah's number 1 hate list, is making her real debut in this story the next chapter.

Later : )


End file.
